Cloral
Cloral is a territory covered completely by water. The people of this territory built floating homes, called habitats. History of Cloral Cloral once had just one city, called Faar. Faar was the only land on Cloral. The people of Faar became curious and hungry for power over other lands. They built ships and began to sail all around Cloral looking for more dry land. When the sailors returned, they came with nothing. But one day, nearly one hundred sailors got together and made a plan to find the dry land. They would all have their own boats with a crew of five and would compete. However, food ran out on the ships, and the Faarians feared that they would attack Faar in a desperate attempt to get food and stay alive. When the water level began rising, the Faarians took it as a blessing and a miracle. The Council of Faar decided that they would build a giant glass dome over Faar and sink below the ocean, protected. After the dome was completed, the Council added the ability to rise back up to the surface, called 'the transpire'. They knew that they would have to rejoin their brothers above the surface some day. When the sailors returned to find Faar gone, they were horrified. In order to survive, they built a floating Faar-like city. The Faarians helped in anyway they could and soon the sailors had created the first habitat. The territory evolved and more habitats were built, until eventually there were habitats all over Cloral, each specialized to serve a specific niche (Growing food, manufacturing tools, etc.). After Bobby Pendragon and the Travelers arrived, Faar rose back up to the surface. Geography The planet of Cloral is covered entirely by a deep ocean. No dry land exists, with the exception of the city of Faar. The people of the territory live on floating cities known as habitats, and most of their food is grown in underwater farms, although some food comes from farming habitats such as Grallion. It is hypothesized that Cloral once had an abundance dry land, but the warming of the ice caps eventually flooded the planet. Adding to this theory, Cloral may be an alternate future to Earth where the Ice caps melted, as opposed to Third Earth where they didn't. Linguistics The linguistics of the Cloran language are reasonably simple. Most words have no more than two syllables, with rare exceptions such as Grallion and Magorran. Most first names on Cloral are monosyllabic and only have two letters; only a few, such as Benn, Per, and Ginja had more than two letters, and Ginja is the only known non-monosyllabic Cloran first name. With rare exceptions, last names have only two syllables. The language in the city of Faar is slightly more complex. Last names are more likely to have three syllables, such as Kalaloo and Abador. The three most common vowels in the Cloran language are a'', ''o, and u. The former two commonly were used as double letters. A wide variety of consonants are used. Additionally some of the words are very much like Second Earth language. For example, a Peck meaning 20 minutes, Tum-Tigger,a problem, and transpire meaning to raise the city back up the surface. Travelers *Benn Spader *Vo Spader Cities/Habitats *Grallion *Magorran *Panger City *Clarion *Faar Category:Territories